


Half-Life of the Fallout [Working Title]

by Cliffe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffe/pseuds/Cliffe
Summary: The scars left by the war have not yet healed.And the Earth has not forgotten.---A man and his son try to make a life out in the Wastes.My first story to be posted here. Characters and tags will change as time goes on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Half-Life of the Fallout [Working Title]

A long shadow stretched through the entrance of the opened vault. A trail of bloody footprints followed the lone figure that shuffled toward the light at the end of the man made tunnel.

Adjusting their grip on the supplies at their side, a cooing had them immediately trying to soothe the infant resting on their shoulder.

“Shh, shh, you’re alright.” the long shadow swayed back and forth as they rocked the babe back to sleep. The infant made another quiet noise before settling back down.

“Don’t you worry,” they sighed. “We’re going to be just fine.” 

  


  


\-------------------

  


_War. War never changes._

_At the dawn of the 21st century, the date of May 16th would forever be a dark mark in earth’s history._

_As Black Mesa gathered the greatest minds of their current generation, their curiosity would end up being humanity’s downfall._

_Playing with powers beyond their comprehension, an experiment ripped through space and invited in a flood of other-worldly creatures inside the walls of Black Mesa. But it wasn’t just isolated there, the event caused a cascade of Portal Storms to ravage the earth for months, allowing the new wildlife to run rampant._

_But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the Storms were simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. As the Portal Storms ceased, just when humans thought the nightmare was over, the Combine arrived._

_Humanity never had a chance. The Storms had taken all of Humanity’s resources to push back the invading lifeforms and left the nations of the world weak. In seven brief hours, most of the planet was reduced to cinders, and from the ashes of the otherworldly invasion, awoke a new civilization that would struggle to survive._

_It wouldn’t be until 20 years later when Doctor Freeman would suddenly reappear. The man who was at Black Mesa Ground Zero, the slayer of the Nihilanth, The Opener of the Way, The One Free Man._

_The man that would single-handedly raze through countless Combine forces, head an entire Resistance, release the lethal grasp the Combine had on the world, then just as quickly, fade into obscurity._

_200 years later his legend lives on, but repairing the damage the Combine had done hasn't been easy._

_The scars left by the war have not yet healed._

_And the Earth has not forgotten._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting here on AO3 so bear with me while I fumble around with the story settings and stuff. They'll change as I write/post more for this. This will also lean more toward Half Life/HLVRAI than Fallout in the world-building.
> 
> I aim to write more for this but it will be between my other projects. So you can bookmark it and check in later if you'd like, otherwise, thank you for checking this out! I appreciate it.


End file.
